Broken SasoDei OneShot
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Erm... I'm not good with summaries. Just read. SasoDei Yaoi, suicide, don't like,don't read. Nuff said.


Okay, so I got really bored and decided to write this song fic of SasoDei. It isn't really good, but please be nice.

**DISCLAIMER:**IdonotownNarutoorandofthecharactersstated(yet).NordoIown'Broken'orSeetherorAmyLee,butIwillsomedayinthefuture!!Bwahahahahahahahaha!!

**I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high  
And steal your pain  
Away**

Deidara gazed at the cloudy sky, remember the way Sasori would laugh when Deidara would do something completely stupid, sometimes on purpose, sometimes not. He loved his danna dearly and mourned the fact that Sasori had lost his life to somebody as pathetic as Sakura and Chiyobaa. The thought sickened him.

**I'd keep your photograph  
Cause I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

As the rain began to fall, Deidara slipped his hand in the pocket of his overcoat and pulled out a picture. The picture was of Deidara and Sasori, Sasori's eyes sparkling with happiness, his fingers interlaced with Deidara's a slight blush on his cheeks, for Deidara was kissing his cheek. Deidara couldn't tell if it was his tears or raindrops falling onto the lovely picture, taken such a short time ago.

**Because I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
When you're gone away**

'Where'd you get off too, Danna?' he wondered, attempting to wipe his tears away.

Just then, he realized where he'd been walking to. He ironically ended up where Sasori was buried.

"I'm broken without you, Danna," he breathed. "Why can't you be here with me?"

"I want to be there with you, Dei," said Sasori, as he watched the blonde from his perch in Heaven. "I wish I would've said those three words to you…."

**You've gone away  
You dont feel me here  
Anymore**

"Obviously, you can't feel my presence anymore," said Sasori as he followed Deidara's footsteps into the graveyard.

He gazed at the graves around him. He knew most of the people buried here. He had met them up in Heaven. Sasori noticed that Deidara had stopped. He walked up, rested his head on Deidara's unfeeling shoulder and gazed at the grave before him. It was his own.

**The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high  
And steal my pain  
Away**

"Most of the bad stuff is over now," he cooed in Deidara's ear. "You can breathe again."

Deidara reached in his pocket and pulled something out. Sasori watched his steadily, his eyes widening.

"No, Deidara, don't you do it," he warned, as Deidara held up a kunai. "No, dammit, don't you dare!"

Sasori's warnings had turned into pleads. He began to sob, for he didn't know where Deidara would end up.

'Either way,' he thought. 'I'll find him.'

**There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high  
And steal your pain**

Deidara felt his hands shake. He attempted to hold the kunai steady.

"I'll find you, Sasori," he said, plunging the kunai into his chest.

**Because I'm broken  
When I'm open  
And I don't feel like  
I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
When your gone away**

'Where am I?' wondered Deidara.

He felt protective arms around him and heard the sound of breathing when one's asleep. He turned with wide eyes to see…

"SASORI!!" he shouted happily.

"Dei," said Sasori, blinking sleepily. "I've been watching you. You made me cry when you were in the graveyard."

"That doesn't matter now," said Deidara, kissing him passionately. "We're together now!"

"Dei…" whispered Sasori, brushing Deidara's long bang back to reveal his other, sparkling blue eye, for the eyepiece had been removed when he got up there. "I have something to tell you."

**Because I'm broken  
When I'm open  
And I don't feel like  
I am strong enough  
Because I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
When your gone away**

"What is it, Danna, un?" asked Deidara, his eyes wide with curiousity.

"I-I love you," said Sasori, closing his eyes. "I always have and I always will, forever."

"True art does last forever," said Deidara. "I love you too, and that means that our love is forever along with our souls,un."

**Because I'm broken  
When I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
When your gone away**

Sasori looked at Deidara and kissed him long and hard.

"I love you, Dei."

"I love you too, un."

**You've gone away  
You don't feel me here**

**Anymore….**


End file.
